Severus Snape and SonicGirl Tatamire
by SonicGirl Tatamire
Summary: First chapter of the SS and my OC SGT


There once was a man. And he had fallen madly in love with this one Gryffindor student. He was the head of Slytherin house and she was a blood descendent of Godric Gryffindor. She was unaware of this love and this is how it starts.

SonicGirl Tatamire was on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her cousin was remained closely to her. Harry Potter was her youngest cousin even though they had two different last names. Her husband the Baron Alberto was asleep on the one corner of their carriage. Max her friend who was madly in love with her was asleep against her. They were just arriving into the Hogsmede Station to be led to the castle by boat by the Keeper of Keys on the Hogwarts Grounds by the giant named Rubeus Hagrid. "Firs years tis way! Don be shy now!" Shouted Hagrid to all the first years that had just come off of the Hogwarts Express. As they all loaded off of the boats they were greeted by one of the professor's named Minerva McGonagall. She had told them what would happen when they were to enter the Great Hall and shorted into their houses. That's when SonicGirl, Harry, Max, and Alberto met Draco Malfoy. He had told Harry about not making friends with the wrong sort and that was when they both became rivals from that every moment on. He looked at Alberto and laughed at him. "What happened to your hair pinky?!" He ran off laughing so hard that he nearly tripped on the stairs where he originally stood. His two friends Crabbe and Goyle were there as well. When, McGonagall had returned they had started in two straight lines. Max stayed very close to SG for he was frightened to death from everything around him. "It's okay Max. I'm here to protect you sweetie." she had said in a soothing sweet motherly voice towards him while rubbing his head. Max looked up at her and she noticed that Malfoy had smacked him and he was crying. She looked over her shoulder and used a hexing spell on Malfoy that made him get zits in an instant. Max looked a lot better after words. Alberto on the other hand was watching one man in particular. His named was Severus Snape. He was looking at SonicGirl as if he had just fallen in love with her from first sights. Harry had noticed too but wasn't going to sat anything a loud to SonicGirl in case it had gotten him into trouble. Then they had gotten into the front where an old beaten up hat was sitting on a stool. It was called the Sorting Hat or so McGonagall had said to the students. SonicGirl had waved her to her Godfather who was now Headmaster of the School. Professor Albus Dumbledore. And in return Dumbledore had given the gesture back to her. "What was that all about SG?" Alberto had asked her very curios. "Oh that?! I was just waving to Dumbledore. He's my Godfather! Don't ask me that question either Alberto hun ask Grandpa why he made Dumbledore my godfather okay?" She replied quickly for it was her turn to get sorted into her house after Max had got sorted into the Gryffindor House. She had sat calmly and waited for a second. "Hm? A direct blood descendent of Godric Gryffindor himself eh? Well I know exactly where to put you! Wait but what is this? You can speak Parstletongue like another of the founders. But I see you don't want to be in Slytherin so might as well be GRYFFINDOR!!!!" shouted the hat after some time and everyone had looked at her to see that the Sorting Hat had actually said she could speak Parstletongue right off the bat. SonicGirl had sat down a little embarrassed until she looked up at the staff table and saw Snape staring at her with these weird sparkle look inside of them. She then looked away when Alberto had joined them and she sat close to him and put her hand into his. She never wanted to be separated from him not now not ever. "You know that guy over there keeps looking at you as if he's fallen in love with you at first sight like kinda how we fell in love with one another so just be careful okay hun?" Alberto had told her with a bit of a worried tone to his voice.

"Don't worry Alberto I look after myself even though you are over-protective over me already!" she had said with quite cheerfulness in her voice. She had given him a little kiss on his cheek not noticing Snape standing right there behind them. For they were too busy eating their dinners. Max had come closer to her a bit scared of the sight of Snape and SG kept him close to calm down a bit. As they went into the Gryffindor Common Room, SonicGirl had said Good-night to Alberto, Max and Harry and went into the girls dormitories.

The Next Morning with Double Potions with Slytherin's….

The door slams open "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class room! I don't expect you to all or understand the beauty of the soft simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death! Mr. Potter! Our new celebrity!" he had looked straight towards him and saw that Max and SonicGirl were there sitting at the same table as him. He then started asking Harry all these questions in which he didn't know. "For those two ingredients it creates the Potion known as The Living Draught of Death. And the other are both the same plant but with two different names." SonicGirl had said out in pain of the irritation she was getting from Snape's questions that she knew Harry had not known. "You seem to know your stuff Ms. Tatamire. Since I know you're family I'm not going to bark up the family tree of royal pure-blooded wizarding family. Ten-points will be awarded to Gryffindor since I want no trouble with your family's power." he turned and looked away having looked embarrassed enough from a girl like her that was older than him in front of the entire class already. He turned and seen SG waving to Alberto whom took a seat all the way in the back of the room so that he didn't have to deal with Snape at all and keep an eye on SG incase of any incidents that had to deal with Snape at all. After the class was over they all went to their other classes and turned in for the night. "Night Alberto dear." she had said kissing his cheek sweetly before she headed in for bed. Alberto had done the same as well.

The Next Morning in the Great Hall…

SonicGirl was sitting at the table with the rest of the Gryffindor's when Alberto came in looking very tired. He sat down next to SonicGirl taking her hand into his and holding it tightly. SonicGirl planned on cheering him up and kissed his cheek. That's when Snape came out of nowhere and started bugging them. "Now what's this?! Young love I suppose?!" Snape had said with a little bit of snare in his voice. "Nonya, Professor Snape. And there's nothing here so go away before we have to start bothering you at random times. By the way!" SonicGirl had said with a little hint of fun in her voice poked Snape and said really loudly,"BOTHER!!!!!!!" Snape had freaked out and ran down to the staff table with the whole Gryffindor table laughing at him at the top of their lungs. SonicGirl had found it the funniest of them all. SonicGirl had gotten it from the Potter Puppet Pals and wanted to see if it would actually bother Snape by doing so. She had sat down and Ron spoke. "That was bloody brilliant ya know scaring Snape like tha and everything!" SonicGirl smiled. "Thanks Ron. I'm glad you found that funny. Uncle James and Uncle Sirius had also found the video I got it off of funny as well." Alberto had looked at her at the name Sirius. It sounded so familiar but yet he couldn't remember where he had heard the name before. He knew it wasn't the Dog Star called Sirius and he wouldn't rest on it until he found out where he had heard the name before. Draco Malfoy had come in and started making fun of Alberto's hair color. He stepped back when SonicGirl stood up to him. "Back off Malfoy before I hex your mouth off and but it and shove it where the sun don't shine. GET IT GOT IT GOOD! Now get out of my face right now!" she had said confidently while slipping a bottle of his shampoo that would dye Malfoy's bleach blonde hair to a bright Bubble gum pink the next time he took a shower. "That should do it. I slipped in some shampoo so the next time he takes a shower it'll be dyed a bright bubble gum pink. So then his hair will look more of a brighter pink than your pink hair hun." SonicGirl had said proudly sitting down next to Alberto and close to him. Alberto looked up at her smiling and kissed her not caring if they were eleven years old but still married. "I love you SonicGirl. I don't want anyone to try and take us apart from one another. Even that Snape freak won't take you away from me. Not now not ever. Promise me the same thing SG?" Alberto had told SonicGirl with a lot of love behind it. "I promise with all my heart my sweet Alberto." she had promised him and kissed him when Snape came up behind them after seeing what had happened from the staff table. "What is this rumpus?! Young love being seen by a teacher in front of the entire staff must be humiliating now isn't it Mr. Alberto?" Snape questioned. "WHY DON'T YOU BUTT INTO SOMEONE ELSES BUSSINESS FOR ONCE IN YOUR GOD DAMMED LIFE SEVERUS!!!!???" SonicGirl had enough of Snape picking on Alberto as he had done Harry. She had gotten up and everyone stopped what they were doing and wanted to see what happened. "Why? Well you were snogging Mr. Alberto here in front of the entire staff and students! That is why it is my business Ms. Tatamire." Snape had told her coolly. "Well then go find you're business elsewhere Snape!" SonicGirl had snapped making Snape blush a little bit. Then he turned and left again and SonicGirl sat back down. "You see that? He was blushing the whole time I was yelling at him! That proves my point to Grandpa that Snape's fallen head over heals in love with me." she had whispered as the mail owls had started filling the Great Hall that morning from news from loved ones and their fathers and mothers. SonicGirl had spotted her owl and Harry's snowy white owls right away. Sapphira and Hedwig were both carrying letters for the two of them. SonicGirl's letter was from Godey and Harry's letter was from Hagrid asking him and SonicGirl to join him for tea in his cabin after lunch since they both had a free period that afternoon. Alberto and Max also wanted to come and see Hagrid as well as Ron. SonicGirl would right back to her Grandfather when she could fin some spare time to re-write him a letter letting him know how their first week at Hogwarts was going for them. Snape had come back and seen a crappy picture in which SonicGirl had drawn for laughs. She was given detention that night and Alberto was all worried and everything about her. "Alberto I'll be fine I promise. Nothing will happen to me okay sweetie?" she told him with sweetness in her voice. "Okay okay fine SonicGirl. But pleeeeeeease be careful okay?" he had asked her before she left for her detention with Snape.

In The Dungeon's where her detention would be held…

Snape was already there waiting for her. He closed the door locking it behind them. "I know every little secret about you Mrs. Tatamire! I know that in fact that you are over a thousand years old. And that you and Mr. Alberto are married. Now if you don't want me to slip this information out return to your normal form and sit down at my desk! Understand?" Snape had spoken to her like there were knives being thrown into her heart. She did as Snape had told her to do and sat at Snape's desk chair where Snape and tied her to the chair having a scheme-ish face on. He came closer to her gagging her as well pulling the chair closer to him. SonicGirl knew this detention was a set up in order for Snape to be able to rape her. She had felt Snape pull down her underwear from under her skirt. She tried to wiggle away but nothing she did could get her away from Snape now. Snape pulled her closer un-zipping his pants revealing his erection. SonicGirl tired to scream but was muffled by the gag. She then felt Snape inside of her. He was doing her pretty hard enough for her to scream that would not be heard over the gag in her mouth. Snape had un-buttoned her shirt letting her breast fall out of the shirt and he started rubbing them fiercely. SonicGirl had let out a low moan to the feel of it and Snape knew he had her right where he wanted her and took out the gag in her mouth and started kissing her un tying her as well letting her out her arms around him. "Ooo Snape! More I want more! Punish me for the detention that I deserve more than anything!" SonicGirl was begging him and Snape couldn't resist since she was making him hornier and hornier by the second. Snape did as she asked and started doing her even harder. SonicGirl couldn't resist Snape and kept moaning of the pleasure. She was sitting on Snape's lap while he was doing her and Snape had his hands on her breast. "Snape oh please no not there! Anything but that!!!" SonicGirl screamed in protest for she didn't want Snape to cum inside of her. "Oh but you must! For you begged and pleaded for me to give you a detention that you'll have coming towards you. So now if you don't mind I'm going to continue with your punishment!" Snape smirked and cummed into her. SonicGirl screamed of the pleasure she felt inside of her. And for this Snape knew he was victorious in winning SonicGirl's heart. She felt Snape's lips against hers and she kissed him back putting both her hands behind Snape's head ruffling his greasy hair. Snape had let her do this and pulled her closer putting both his arms tightly around her waist and continued kissing her. She let Snape do this and she kept kissing Snape and heard Alberto screaming for Snape to let him in. Snape ignored Alberto's calls and kept to SonicGirl. SonicGirl was Snape's main concern at the moment and he didn't want her to let her slip out of his life that quickly. He loved SonicGirl and Snape knew she loved him back no matter what had happened. "SonicGirl… do you love me as much as I love you?" was Snape's question. SonicGirl looked up at him not knowing how to answer his question and was blushing madly. "Snape… oh Snape I love you. Yes I do love you very much." she had answered his question with a kiss and he had kissed her back. "So are we going to be like an official couple SonicGirl?" asked Snape hopefully. "Snape…. I… I think so yes. But none of this leaves this bedroom. You'll treat me like any other student you teach here promise me that?" asked SonicGirl. Snape studied her face long and hard to see if she was serious with what she said and saw no regret in her eyes. "I understand. But I'll treat more sweetly than any other student. You're the one I'm in love with. So please don't take it wrong in anyway." Snape had told her sweetly. SonicGirl smiled and agreed with Snape to it. "I love you Severus. I love you very much and I don't want anything to come between us and take us apart." SonicGirl told Snape lovingly. "I'll be here with you forever my love." SonicGirl told Snape smiling and then left the bedroom. "I'll be here for my detention tomorrow Professor. No need to tell me I saw it in your eyes." she smiled and then went into the hallway where Alberto was panicking and she had calmed him down without a moments notice. Snape had found love in a first year Gryffindor, and he was as happy as could be. He smiled and he headed off to bed.

And this, my friends is where we'll stop this chapter until next time. Ta ta!

-SonicGirl Tatamire


End file.
